


Toilet Paper

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I brought Kevin back yipee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean started hoarding toilet paper. He did it as discreetly as possible; he’d volunteer to make the trip to the stores, come back with a few extra bags, claim they were something for him, and then take it to his room. Sam had thought it was good for him, to get something of his own.</p>
<p>That was August, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet Paper

Dean started hoarding toilet paper. He did it as discreetly as possible; he’d volunteer to make the trip to the stores, come back with a few extra bags, claim they were something for him, and then take it to his room. Sam had thought it was good for him, to get something of his own.

That was August, 2013 

Right now is January 1st, 2014. He’s lying on his bed, contemplating just what the _hell_ is going on right now. Sam is gone, possessed by an unknown angel, every time 

Dean thought about that, it took all of his strength not to cry.

He called Cas, after Kevin died, to get him here, to have him here. Cas brought Kevin back, Kevin’s first words as he woke up were, “A squared plus B squared equals C squared, it’s that simple, class.”

Dean smiled at that, happy to have Kevin back. 

Once Kevin realized what had happened, and where he’d been he said, “Told you I always get screwed.”

Dean laughed at that, but couldn’t help feeling guilty.

He still does. For everything. What if he just made what he saw happen. He doesn’t know who’s inside Sam right now, and what if Metatron’s spell affected the cage?

There’s so many ‘what if’s’ and possibilities, but floating among them are words that have haunted Dean for years, and still do, _“Whatever details you alter, we will always end up here.”_ Lucifer had said. What if that was true? 

So, he keeps hoarding toilet paper, keeping an eye on Cas and the medicine cabinet, even though Cas is an angel again, and today, he went out and bought a thigh holster for his gun. If this is going to happen, he wants to be ready.


End file.
